Bed Bugs Bite
by BaconBabe77
Summary: It's late at night, no one should be up... but someone is. Two people actually. Together they find a comfort after a disturbing dream. During SOF. Max and Fang. Fax fluff really. One-shot at the moment.


A/N

Hey,

This is set while the flock is at Annes place in School's Out Forever. Just a short and simple fic. Pre Fax, but Fax in its own way I guess. I wrote this 'cause i was bored. Spelling/grammer/sentace has not been checked, but whatever. Not planning on doing a seciond chapter... but if asked...

Warning: Fang's point of view so no Max humour. Sorry.

Disclaimer: The books are all JPs. I just like fantasizing about Fang...

* * *

Bed Bugs Bite

Fang POV

The creaking of a door brought me out of a dream-less sleep. According to my alarm clock, that was set for school tomorrow, it was around two o'clock.

I sat up straight. Great. What could have a flock member up at this time of night? I wondered.

I strained my ears in the darkness for any sound of movement. Very softly at first, but growing louder by the second, I heard the sound of feet pitter-pattering down the hall.

The foot steps stopped in front of my room. The white door opened almost silently (no one has ninja skills like I do). And the light reflecting from my open window showed me a blonde head. Well, blond with brown streaks.

"Fang?" Asked a voice thick from tears.

No, this was Max we're talking about here. Max doesn't cry. Does she? If so, not often. I'd seen Max cry on... three occasions: when I dislocated her shoulder, while we were watching titanic and at the school when we first discovered Iggy to be blind.

"Max?" I asked to the silhouette in my door way.

"Oh, my god Fang. Thank god your okay. I th-thought you were-were d-dead!" Max choked out, tears making her voice horse. I stared through the dark towards her, dead, why would she think I was dead... unless she is having nightmares again. I shook my head at that thought. As a child Max always had terrible nightmares about the school and erasers and such, and they terrified her, though she has never admitted it.

"Max." I sighed. "Come here." She began to sob as she came towards me; slipping through the partially open door and letting it fall closed behind her. She sunk onto the bed in front of my crossed legs.

Then I did something I normally never do: pulled Max into a tight hug. I let my arms to encircle her peitit waist and hers to clutch my shoulders like her life depended on it... and maybe it did.

Hot tears began to roll down my bear chest (wasn't bothered to put a shirt on before bed) and my body moved with hers as her shoulders shook.

"Shh." I whispered into her tangled mess of hair. "Your okay, I'm okay. Nothings wrong, I promise. Shhh, Max. It's all okay, I'll take care of you. Shhh."

"No, no, NO! It's not o-okay! It's no-not, Fang! It's not! It's not! It's n-n-not!" I tightened my arms around the frail body. "They tortured you Fang, h-hurt you, killed you. And I couldn't get to you. I let you d-die."

I clutched Max to me, almost squashing her body to mine. "No, Max you would never hurt me. I know that. Never. Your safe now, okay?"

"...Promise"

"Promise."

We rocked back and forth slowly.

That was enough, right there. To be with her. To comfort her. Listen to her breathe...

Yeah... that was kinda stalkerish.

Eventually, some time during the next hour, Max's crying was reduced to light hiccuping and her arms relaxed till I was no longer in a death grip. I gently laid my head on top of hers.

"Sorry." Max said, breaking the silence. I just shook my head on top of hers. I had already used up my word quota for tomorrow by a lot.

Slowly we broke apart completely; Max sitting at the bottom of the bed; and me at the top. Neither of us had made eye contact yet.

Max began to ease herself off of the black bed covers to the floor.

"Wait!" She finally turned to look at me, eyes puffy and swollen, embarrassment swimming deep within in the depths. "Stay."

"What?" Max croaked tired and questionably.

"Stay." I repeated.

"In here? With you? For the rest of the night?" I nodded. "I don't know, Fang. It's not really a goo-"

"Please?"

"I... I... okay." Was the whispered response.

I threw the covers half back and patted the space. Max looked from me to the bed sheet warily. A few seconds later she tentatively climbed in and layed down, facing me. I tucked the comforter back over us carefully.

Max sighed contently, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Fang."

"Goodnight Max. Sleep tight"

"Let's hope no more bed bugs bite." She whispered half asleep already.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! :)

Lots of love,

L


End file.
